Jurassic Planet
(NOTE: this is not the original version of Jurassic Planet) The story here takes place at Isla Rotrak,also known as Isla Gigantos. CAST Leatherface (Megasaurus) Zircon (Megasaurus) Amber (Megasaurus) Vicious (Megasaurus) Chameleon (Megasaurus) Titan (Titanolodon) Skar (Deinoraptor) Scorpio (Spinotaurus) Savage (Diloceratosaurus Rex) Poisonous Death (Tyrannolania) Chomper (Triceraboa) Big Al (Allonotosaurus) Crusher (Pyroceratops) Sue (Megalodromeosaurus) Tornado (Irritator) Stan (Giganotosaurus) Megarex (Giganotosaurus) Chopper (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Compsoghnatus Velociraptor (the real ones,not the Jurassic Park ones) Charcharadontosaurus Mapusaurus Brontosaurus Argentinasaurus Dimetrodon Stegosaurus Shutangosaurus Hadrosaurus Corythosaurus Iguanodon Carnotaurus Triceratops Stiracosaurus Torosaurus Ankylosaurus Gallimimus Therizinosaurus Pteranodon Dimorphodon Quetzalcoatlus Deinosuchus Sarcosuchus Prionosuchus Blaster (Mosasaurus) Megacroc (Tylosaurus) Cyclops (Elasmosaurus) Whale X (Basilosaurus) Ultragator (Liopleurodon) Great Death (Megalodon) Saw (Dunkleosteus) Brutus (Kronosaurus) Hector (Shonisaurus) Zeus (Archelon) Orthoceras Colossal squid Hybodus Slasher (Cave Lion) Whale Killer (Ambulocetus) Razortooth (Hyenadon) Night Terror (Smilodon) Wrecker (Cave bear) Shredder (Entelodon) Striker (Megaloceros) Earthquake (Songhua River Mamooth) Horned Devil (Elasmotherium) Powerhouse (Indricotherium) GigaJaw (Purustroodon) Andrewsarchus Uinthatherium Mastodon Megatherium EPISODE 1:BE THE HUNTER,OR YOU BECOME PREY Part 1: Isla Gigantos A Gallimimus is running through the forest, followed by a giant Dilophosaurus with two horns. The Dilo finally catches the Gallimimus,ripping off its leg and eating it. That species is Diloceratosaurus Rex,a result of combining a Dilophosaurus,Ceratosaurus and T-Rex. That ones name is Savage. Savage just starts walking forward. Suddenly,he heard a roar,which was really close to him,so Savage assumed that he walked into someone's territory. It was the territory of Scorpio,a Spinotaurus. Scorpio charged at Savage, but he dodged and ran away. Savage went to a river,and a hatchling of a Megasaurus came out,who's name was Leatherface. Savage knew that his parents died in a battle with Titan,so he roared at him,but Leatherface ignored that and started drinking water. Savage grabbed Leatherface with his jaws and shook him,adding the collection of scars from bigger predators of Leatherface. The hatchling Megasaurus ran away and Savage started drinking water. Meanwhile,Leatherface thought that Savage was chasing him so he ran and ran until he got out of the jungle,getting in the territory that Leatherface never knew about,a field. A pack of Argentinasauruses was moving by,Leatherface hid in it. Scar, a Deinoraptor noticed the smell of the hatchling so he followed it. Leatherface noticed the one-eyed Dromeosaurid,so he ran out of the pack of Argentinasauruses. He ran for his life,getting into the jungle again,but it was Scorpios territory,so Scorpio noticed the Megasaurus and stopped him. Now,with no escape,Leatherface had only 2 choises:Get eaten by Scorpio or get eaten by Scar. Part 2: The Sandstorm The Sandstorm isn't a rare happening on Isla Gigantos. The only reason for that is because the gigantic island is "surrounded" by mountains of sand,and if the wind gets to fast and strong,the sand will start falling down,killing a lot of Dinos. But,this Sandstorm saved Leatherface's life. Just when Scorpio was ready to bite the Megasaurus,killing it with a super strong bite and Scar to jump on the hatchling,a loud stomp like sound can be heard. Since both Scorpio and Scar knew what's gonna happen,they ran away. But Leatherface was just a couple days old,so he didn't know what's gonna come. About 10 seconds later,a lot of roars of different Dinos could be heard. Leatherface just stands in there,starting to slowly walk backwards,and 5 seconds later, a ton of sand charged at Leatherface. The only thing that the poor hatchling did was turn around and do only 2 steps. Then,everything went black for the Megasaurus. He woke up. He was laying on the sand. When he stood up,he realized that the storm ripped off his left arm. When he turned around,he saw an arm of a Therizinosaurus sticking out of the sand. Leatherface thought that he will finally get to eat something,but then,a pack of young Megasauruses came. They were Leatherface's brothers and sisters. The thing is,female Megasauruses and actually all hybrids on Isla Gigantos lay five eggs. The biggest one roared at Leatherface. That was Zircon,Leatherface's brother. All of Leatherface's brothers and sisters were a month older than him,but they were smaller than the hatchling,and stood more like the older Megasauruses,but Leatherface stood more straight. The hatchling scared the pack away and ate the entire arm. Part 3:Leatherface's first winter Isla Gigantos is a weird island. The summers on it are really hot,but when winter is on the calendar,the island is covered up with snow and becomes a snow desert. A lot of young Dinos that hatched in those times usually grow a little bigger than average. And also,a lot of animals that lived after Dinosaurs appear. It is now about 4 months later the last Sandstorm. Leatherface grew from 20 centimeters to 1 meter. His jaw power is stronger and his claws grew bigger,just so he can defend himself if biting the neck is not enough. Though there is still a ton of danger for the youngster. The only food for this guy in winter is Megatherium babies. The hunt on these guys is still very dangerous,because a female Megatherium is always nearby. Leatherface always stays away from carcasses of any animal,cause he knows-there are a lot of animals that won't miss the opportunity to eat a little. Leatherface was hunting on Megatherium babies,but the female noticed the Megasaurus,and she tried to smash him with giant paws,but the youngster dodged twice. Then the female tried to smash Leatherface by falling down on him:that didn't work too. The Megasaurus didn't miss the opportunity,and he bit one baby Megatherium and took it. The Megatherium started chasing him,but it was too slow and Leatherface had time to get in his little cave. When he went out of his home,he saw a Songhua River Mamooth with some babies. That guy was huge,but the babies were somewhere at Leatherface's size. When the pack stopped to eat,The Megasaurus sneaked up on one of the babies and bit it's neck. The baby screamed in pain,and his dad turned around. He stomped on the ground which made it shake. That was Earthquake,the biggest Songhua River Mamooth on the island. Earthquake charged at Leatherface,but the youngster dodged and carried the baby to his cave,but then Earthquake hit the top of it and made the roof shatter. Leatherface got out of there but nearly got smashed by Earthquakes toe. The Megasaurus ran away and now,he had no more save places and his life changed back to running and scavenging. EPISODE 2:HUMANS ARE BACK ON ISLA GIGANTOS Part 1:The unexpected revisit In-Gen has been on Isla Gigantos. That why some Dinos are hybrids,like Leatherface. 2 years later. The landscape has changed on Isla Gigantos. Now,there are more rivers and the sand mountains disappeared. Sandstorms were replaced by Death Rains. Death rains are more dangerous than Sandstorms,because during one,the water level rises and there is no land left. And a lot of dinosaurs can't swim,plus it's much easier for marine carnivores to hunt. A lot of stuff happened past these two years. Especially the marine carnivores are in the center of the island-the biggest rivers barely cut the giant island in a half. The Purustroodons are the most dangerous because they're smart and can walk on land. Especially GigaJaws,he's the biggest one. Another one,Blaster,who killed Titan is a Mosasaurus. Also,Chomper and Poisonous Death are on the island. So yeah,2 years later. A Charcharadontosaurus is eating a carcass of a dead Argentinasaurus. Suddenly,an Allonotosaurus appears. His name is Big All. All roars at the Charcharadontosaurus,but the lizard doesn't go away. Then,All bites the neck of the shark-toothed lizard and snaps it. So now All will have two lunches. He eats the opponent carnivore and saves the Argentinasaurus for later. Then,on a beach, a 12-year old Scar bit off a part of Poisonous Death's lunch. He doesn't know how it is,to steal food from Tyrannolanias. PD roars at the Dromeosaurid,but Scar jumped on the giant Komodo dragon,and just when he was ready to stab his giant claw at the foot in PD,a helicopter lands on the island. Both didn't know what was it and ran into the bushes. Dr.Wu went out of the helicopter,followed by Owen Grady. The last one to come out was a guy named Nick. Nick didn't know about this island,and when he saw PD's lunch,which was a young Brontosaurus,he got amazed. Part 2:First night When night comes,the humans make a little camp side. Nick puts a lunchbox on a table. He turns around and he can hear a clicking sound,then some steps. He turns around and the lunchbox is gone. "Uh,guys?" Says Nick. "What took the lunchbox?". Owen follows the footprints and before they got there,he said:"It might be a small carnivore,like a Velociraptor,or,Troodon". When the footprints ended everyone heard a roar. It was Leatherface. "It's young. His parents must be nearby." Said Owen. A roar can be heard. Everyone assumed it was Leatherface's parents,but the Megasaurus ran away. Everyone ran back at the camp side. It was demolished. They heard another roar,but it was much,much closer. It was Scorpio. He was missing his right horn,because he lost to another male Spinotaurus for a battle for the territory. The smell of meat attracted him,and now it's his territory. He was right there. He roared at all people. Everyone ran away. Part 3:Two humans out,one left Everyone found a safe place. No creature was nearby. "You know what,I'm leaving this place" Said Nick. "Yes,we must leave now,Henry-wait,where's Henry?" Said Owen. Henry saw a Velociraptor nest with eggs. He wanted to tell everybody,but when he heard what about Owen and Nick were talking about,he left the place. "Who cares about him,let's get out of here right now!" Said Nick. Owen agreed and they got the chopper and flew away. Henry found an old lab which was underground. When he got there,he saw Leatherface sleeping in the test chamber. He pulled the lever and the door started closing. The youngster woke up and he saw the doors close. He was trapped there now. Henry was conducting experiments on Leatherface for a long time, 8 years. Sometimes the youngster jumped on the walls,scratching it and roaring,because Leatherface was in stress,and if not the happening that freed him,the poor Megasaurus would probably not even eat. EPISODE 3:THE GRAND FLOOD Part 1:The water level rises Everything is calm on land. A Giganotosaurus is sleeping. But,something wakes him up. A crush-like sound. Stan notices that the water is rising. He stood up and ran away. But that didn't save him. The water splashed out of rivers and lakes. It flood the entire island. In Henry's underground lab,the ceiling was crushed. Leatherface swam out of there. But the water kept rising and rising,and he saw Great Death. But the waves splashed him on the last piece of land left on the entire island. Tornado was in there. He ignored the youngster and watched how the water was rising. Stan swam there,followed by Big All and..... Titan. Titan roared at everyone. Everyone was amazed. Nothing survives Blasters attacks. Titan grabbed Tornado and threw him of the small "island", he kicked out Leatherface,but the young Megasaurus still stood on land. Then Titan headbutted him,damaging the lower jaw,but still not breaking it. The youngster fell in water. Big All steps up,just to get his left eye bitten of and pushed in the water. Only Stan and Titan were left there. Titan roared at Stan,and the Giganotosaurus,amazed by his braveness,roared at the Titanolodon. Stan waited for a long time for this. Titan killed his parents when he was younger,and also injured his little brother. The fight. Is on. Part 2:Stan vs Titan Stan was not a wimp. But he still had no idea how will he defeat Titan, because everything was on Titans side:Strength,intelligence,scent,hearing,sight and even speed. Titan tried to grab him with his jaws,but Stan dodged. Then Titan felt pain on his right. He turned around and saw what was causing the pain. Stan saw a leg of another Giganotosaurus,but,this leg was crippled and the foot,instead of facing forward,faced to its left. Stan instantly realized that it was his brother,Megarex. They both were attacking Titan,and tried to not repeat the mistakes that their parents did. Megarex,biting Titans right leg with all his power,broke the bone and of course,lost some teeth. Titan fell down. Stan climbed on his belly and bit it. Titan roared in pain. The final bite was up to Megarex,he bit Titans throat and just right before snapping it,a wave smacked everyone of the little island. Then,Leatherface,Tornado,Megarex,Stan and Big All got back on the island. Nobody showed any aggression. Big All was eating a Mosasaurus that he caught,Tornado and Leatherface were fishing (cuz they still Spinosaurids),And Stan And Megarex,just like in their childhood,were playing. The reason everyone stayed there until the water level dropped was because Tornado and Leatherface didn't eat all fish,instead they caught a lot of fish and gave it to everyone. So yeah,everyone kinda sat on a fish diet. Part 3: The Water Level drops The water finally dropped. Everybody left the small island. Big All growled at Tornado and Leatherface, saying thanks. But there was a problem- nobody saw a thing 1 meter away from them. The reason for that is a really,really thick fog. The entire island was just fog,fog and guess what? Even more fog. Isla Gigantos,has once again, changed. However that fog didn't last that long on the island- about a week or so. 15 YEARS LATER A Shantungosaurus herd is walking, and suddenly, a Tyrannosaurus Rex bursts out of the trees and insta-kills an old Shantungosaurus. The T-Rex drags away the carcass and starts eating it. A young Megalosaurus wants a bite as well. The T-Rex roars at the Megalosaurus,but it doesn't go away. The dinosaur bits of a chunk and runs away. It comes back to its nest, to feed the hatchling Megalosaurs. She feels like she will soon die of starvation,because every chunk of food she gets,goes to her babies. She saw that a Utahraptor flock has killed a Torosaurus. She goes there and scares away the flock, grabs what's left of the Torosaurus and goes back to her nest. There, she eats it. She notices that the hatchlings are still hungry, and goes away, looking for food. Meanwhile,back at the nest, an old male Charcharadontosaurus sees the nest. The hatchlings hid inside the nest. But the shark-toothed lizard saw them before they did that. Just before closing his jaws with all hatchling Megalosaurs in it, he heard something. He went to investigate. He found something really bad. Something that has been on the island twice. A crashed airplane. And........ People. EPISODE 4:HUMANS AGAIN? Part 1:The discovery The airplane crashed. The only people there were five teenagers: Jack, Chris, Alex, Ann and Sue. The Charcharadontosaurus ran away. There was a problem for these people: they saw each other for the first time. "OK soooo... Where is this?" Asked Ann. "I dunno, but it's really,really hot here." Said Alex. "OK,so the airplane crashed. That means we are stuck here for a long time." Said Jack. "We need to survive together. If we split up,then we will probably die faster." Said Jack. "But what about food? There are probably only insects on this island." Said Chris. "Then let's search for food? I mean, if it's really hot here, then there should be some animals." Said Sue. After that, they went searching for food. Finally, they found a carcass of a Corythosaurus. "OK. I think this is a dream." Said Chris. "Oh my gosh. I was right." Said Sue. "OK. This is food for days! Let make a little camp here." Said Alex. Everyone agreed. But something interrupted them. It was an adolescent,one-armed,one-eyed and really massive Megasaurus. It was...you guessed it, LEATHERFACE. He roared at the people. He remembers what happened the last time humans were on Isla Gigantos. The teenagers ran away. Chris made a spear out of a stick and a rock. "Check this out." Said Chris. "I am 100% sure we are gonna need this." Then they went searching for food again, and they found a carcass of a young Iguanadon. And so did the Megalosaurus mother. She roared at the people, but Chris stabbed her with his spear. The mother, injured, bit off a really big chunk of meat and ran away. "Thank you. You saved our lives." Said Ann. They made a little camp side near the Iguanadon. Jack made a fireplace. Chris cut off a chunk of meat for everyone, cooked it and everybody had a great lunch. It is now night time. "I think if we fall asleep, we won't wake up. If we do, then we will probably do it in a stomach of a dinosaur." Said Sue. "Chris, give me that spear, I'm gonna be on the watch for the night." Said Jack. Chris gave the spear to Jack and everybody fell asleep. Part 2: Survival on a dinosaur island Everyone woke up. They noticed that Jack was gone. There was just blood. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Asked Ann. Everyone followed the blood tracks and saw Jack. "Bro,you scared us." Said Chris. "Shh!" Said Jack. "Look." Everyone saw a T-Rex that was swallowing a Gallimimus. "Holy crap." Said Sue. "Is that a T-Rex?" Asked Alex. "It is." Said Jack. "Let's get out of here." Said Chris. Everyone got out of there. Everyone saw a herd of Lambeosaurs. "Guys...this might sound crazy,but....what if we'd get in the herd and live with them?" Said Jack. "What!?" Said Chris. "Think about it. Most animals today survive in herds,because then they will have a higher chance of survival. So if we get in that herd,we might survive." Said Jack. Everyone agreed. You might ask,what did they eat? Well,the people ate fruit,and sometimes,when they found carcasses, they ate them. So yeah, they survived really good there. Part 3:Humans out. A couple days later, the people walked with the herd. Everything was peaceful. Until a Mapusaurus and Carnotaurus went on the hunt. The Lambeosaurs tried to protect the babies, but Mapusaurus wiped out one Lambeosaurus and Carno ran in and almost grabbed the baby, but Chris poked him with his spear. "Hey you, overgrown lizard!" He said. Carno tried to bite him, but Chris dodged. While Carno was busy with the human, an old female Lambeosaurus charged at the theropod,knocking him of his feet. "Everyone,run!" Said Chris. Everyone ran away. "Hey,what's that in the air?" Asked Sue. "Is that...a helicopter?" Said Chris. Jack puts out a flare gun and shoots it in the air. The people in the helicopter see the signal and go down to pick them up. When everyone was in the helicopter, Sue asked Jack:"Where did you get that?" "Oh,I got that last night. I saw a box. I opened it,and saw a flare gun." "Let's just be glad we survived." Said Ann. Everyone was happy. EPISODE 5:WAR FOR LIFE Part 1:Hard Times 1 WEEK LATER A Volcano eruption happened, destroying most Rivers, lakes and forests. Isla Gigantos became a dry place. Every Dinosaur was struggling, Except Rugopses (Cuz they Scavengers). A Young Megalosaurus Mother is almost dying of starvation, and she is only able to eat when her babies are sleeping. One day though, a hungry Megasaurus walked into the area to eat. It was our good ol buddy Leatherface. The Mother roared at Leatherface, however he ignored it. Then, she bit Leatherface in the ripped off arm, Leatherface roared in pain, grabbed the Megalosarus and put her close to the prey, like he said "Yo, if you wanna eat, then do it. I'll ignore you." However, The Mother didn't understand, and was still roaring and biting Leatherface. He grabbed the prey in his jaws and walked away. A Torvosaurus is on the hunt. He is hunting a Brontosaurus. Like most big carnivores on the island, Torvosaurs are ambush predators. Little did he know, an Acrocanthosaurus was hunting the same Brontosaurus too. And so, he ruined the hunt. The Torvosaurus noticed that, and instead of fighting, he walked away. EveryDino on the island knows- you shouldn't mess with an Acrocanthosaurus. Part 2: What the?! (Short) A Old Female Irritator is swimming in the river, looking for fish. She saw another Irritator doing the same thing. They were fishing for what seemed like a good 15 minutes, until something happened. Something jumped right out of the sand and drowned The male Irritator. The Female was terrified, and then she felt something touching her back. She looked back, And she saw a Dinosaur with gigantic, sharp teeth, with blood red eyes with no pupils looking straight at her, and the head only was almost the size of the female. She was even more terrified and swam out of the river as fast as she could, looked back again to see the Dino 1 feet away from her. Then, she ran and ran and ran, and when she got too tired, she stopped and looked back again. No one was there. Later that night, she woke up because of something moving in the trees and bushes. That thing quickly hid once again. And that Female Irritator realized something terrifying. That thing... Was the same creature she saw back at that River, and apparently........ It was in the same spot as her all day, waiting for the female to fall asleep. She quickly stood up and ran as far from that place as she could. She never saw that thing ever since... Part 3: The Megalneutyrannus Soon. (YO YOU BETTER BE HYPE)